


Nymphs and Coconut Ice Cream

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dancing, Date Night, Dinner, M/M, Romance, Slow Dancing, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Dan and Arin go out on a date.





	Nymphs and Coconut Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyhillian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhillian/gifts).



“Arin. Do you think these jeans make my butt look flat?”

Arin raised an eyebrow and gave Dan a one over. “I don’t know. Turn around.”

Dan rolled his eyes and did so, spinning in a circle, just so Arin could measure his lack of a buttocks. He glanced over his shoulder at his husband.

“Nope. That is one sweet butt, Daniel Avidaniel.”

“Thank you,” he said. He grabbed his navy-blue button-down shirt and slipped it on, beginning to button it up. Arin had already combed his hair and was paging through his phone on the bed, occasionally burping while Dan tried to arrange his hair into something that seemed slightly presentable. “Do I look okay?”

“You look amazing. Totally fuckable. If those pants were tearway, my dick would already be inside of your asshole.”

Dan laughed so deeply and for so long he keeled over slightly, holding his belly in mirth. “You’re going to be the fuckin’ death of me,” he complained.

“Not until I get a chance at your pretty face,” Arin said.

“You’ve had many chances at my face,” Dan said. “I’m surprised your balls haven’t left red marks behind on my chin.”

“Classy and outspoken as always,” said Arin. He kissed Dan’s cheek as he bent over for a hug. “Ready to stuff your face?”

“Fuck yeah!”

*** 

Arin took Dan to Koreatown, because that was their go-to for every single important event of their life. They found a restaurant that didn’t require jackets, and Dan bought sushi while Arin had ramen and people buzzed around them, content to live their lives. 

A thousand different ideas buzzed through Dan’s mind. He wanted to tell Arin how hellish the trip had been away from him. He wanted to tell him that New York was awful without someone beside him, to point out all of the little idiosyncrasies of New York City. How Arin made him feel understood and loved. How he felt like he was growing as a human being, just a little bit more, every single time they were together.

Instead, Dan said, “y’know, I wrote you a song.”

“What?”

“Yeah,” Dan said. “it’s about a nymph who comes down from mount Olympus to marry a mortal and then they fall in love and everything is really great.”

“So there’s no conflict at all, I hear you saying.” Arin smirked. He was eating up Dan’s discomfort and Dan snorted. Their waitress took their dishes off.

“We’re going to eat pineapple ice cream, and then we’re going to slow dance together.”

“No, you’re having pineapple ice cream! I’m having coconut!” Arin said.

“Sure, baby,” Dan smirked. “Anything you want.”

*** 

The restaurant’s dance floor was small enough to allow them to dance very closely together. Arin buried his face in Dan’s neck and allowed him to do all of the moving as Dan sung to him about a nymph with a pink streak in his hair.

A long time passed before Arin said anything. His hands cupped over the small of Dan’s back, not flirting at all but protecting. “Your butt really is pretty is pretty non-flat for a genius,” Arin noted, and hid his teary eyes against Dan’s neck.


End file.
